The Truth Behind Them
by MarCent.Cho KM
Summary: [SIBUM'S FF] Original Title: "Black-and-White's Life" / Siwon, namja perfeksionis yang selalu tampil sempurna dihadapan setiap orang... walaupun nyatanya kesempurnaan yang Siwon keluarkan tidaklah tulus dari hatinya. The Smile-Cheater. Mungkin itulah sebutan yang cocok untuknya... / Lalu...Kibum? / Bad Summary, I know.. but I hope u'll like this FF :) / DLDR! / RnR if u wanna! /


**Title : "The Truth Behind Them" (Black-and-White's Life)**

**Genre : Romance ,, School-life ,, de-el-el~**

**Rating : T**

**Casts : SiBum as Main Pair ; slight HanChul, KyuMin, and (maybe) HaeHyuk :p**

**Length : ?**

**Disclaimer : All cast MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya. But as usual, the story is MINE ^^**

**Summary : -**

**Warning : YAOI-BL-BxB ,, Typo(s) ,, EY(T)D ,, Cerita Ngawur ,, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.. m(_ _)m *deep bow***

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Just DON'T Read, Please~**

**.**

**Don't Copas Without Permission ^^**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**SM HIGH SCHOOL**… tak ada yang berubah dari sekolah bertaraf internasional ini. Masih sekolah terbesar se-Korea Selatan, masih penuh dengan murid-murid kalangan atas, masih dipenuhi dengan segala bentuk kemewahan, termasuk…

"KYAAAAAA SIWON _OPPA_!"

"_OMO_! TAMPAN SEKALI~~~"

"AAAAAAAA! SIWON _OPPA_!"

…teriakan para _yeoja_-nya dipagi hari.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan teriakan itu, eng maksudnya bukan teriakan itu melainkan 'seseorang' yang menerima sambutan itu yang tidak salah. Yah habis mau bagaimana lagi… seantero sekolah tidak akan ada yang tidak mengenalnya, sekali lagi ditekankan **TIDAK ADA**. Sosok yang menjadi nomor satu dan selalu dielu-elukan oleh murid-murid bahkan oleh guru-guru di SMHS.

Choi Siwon. Biar diterka satu persatu saja… wajah tampan? _Check_! Kaya? Pastinya! Pintar? Tak diragukan lagi! Berwibawa? _Gentleman_ tepatnya! Apa lagi yang mau kau tau? Ia adalah seorang yang sangat susah untuk dicari kelemahannya jika kau tidak menggunakan mata batinmu. Baik, lupakan kalimat terakhir itu. Intinya, memang pantaslah seorang Choi '_Perfect_' Siwon itu menerima sambutan histeris dari _yeoja_ (bahkan _namja_ uke) disetiap pagi harinya disekolah.

'_Ck! Dasar yeoja-yeoja berisik! Apa mereka tidak punya kerjaan lain selain berteriak hah? Bikin mood-ku tambah buruk saja!'_ batin Siwon kesal.

Ups, kelihatannya kita kekurangan satu info mengenai dirinya. Kekurangan dari namja _perfect_ itu yang akan terlihat kalau kau mengenalnya lebih dalam. Salah satu sifat buruknya yang hanya diketahui oleh para sahabatnya saja… penggerutu. _Well_, tapi itu hanya nampak dihatinya saja. Sudah dikatakan bukan kalau ia dikenal sebagai si nomor satu disekolah, dan itu dinilai bukan hanya berdasarkan nilai akademik saja tapi juga sifatnya. Seumur hidupnya Siwon telah berhasil menutupi sifat buruknya itu, membatin kesal dan mencak-mencak dalam hati adalah jalan keluar yang diambilnya.

Kembali kecerita dengan Siwon yang menampakan senyuman ramah kepada para _yeoja_ pengagumnya, menambah pesona yang ada pada diri Choi Siwon bagi para fans-nya itu. Tak ketinggalan umpatan 'manis' masih aman terucap didalam hatinya. Mari ibaratkan perjalanan Siwon menuju kelas dengan kepribadiannya itu…

.

.

"_Oppa_, maukah kau menerima _cookies_ bikinanku ini?" seorang _yeoja_ berambut coklat muda menyerahkan kotak yang terbungkus manis. Sebut saja _yeoja_ ini sebagai Tiffany Hwang, ketua klub PKK.

"Tentu, aku akan sangat berterima kasih kau mau memberikannya padaku." Siwon tersenyum menampakan lesung pipi diwajahnya, tangan kanannya mengambil kotak yang diserahkan oleh Tiffany Hwang tersebut. "_Gomawo_." Tak lupa ucapan sopan sebagai penutupnya sebelum ia berlalu.

Sementara kita tinggalkan saja Tiffany yang telah dibuat melayang dengan 'kebaikan' Siwon, lebih baik kita intip kedalam hati Choi '_Perfect_' Siwon…

_'Hissh! Apa tidak bosan ia memberiku kue terus-menerus? Lagipula apanya yang bikinan sendiri, jelas-jelas label harganya belum ia copot! Dasar yeoja penipu! Kue bikinan Wookie bahkan masih lebih enak ketimbang ini! Ck, sekarang dimana aku akan membuangnya?'_

.

Sungguh, sungguh sangat berlawanan bukan dengan sifatnya barusan? Mari kita lihat contoh yang lainnya…

.

"_Omo_! _Oppa_, _mianhae_… aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu~ _jeongmal mianhae_." Kali ini _yeoja_ berambut pendek bergelombang yang tidak sengaja menubruk Siwon. _Yeoja_ ini kita kenal dengan nama Jung Jessica.

"Hem… _gwanchana_ Jessica _ssi_. Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini sifat _gentle_ lah yang dikeluarkannya. Dengan lembut dan perlahan ia menegakan cara berdiri Jessica yang masih betah memeluknya.

"Ah _ani_, aku baik-baik saja _oppa_. Sekali lagi, _mianhae ne_?" Jessica mengerjap –sok– imut.

"_Ne_, lain kali hati-hatilah kalau berjalan. _Annyeong_." Sekali lagi senyum-berlesung-pipi Siwon keluarkan sebagai bonus sebelum berlalu.

Sekarang kita tinggalkan Jessica yang masih memandang Siwon dengan pandangan ingin memiliki itu, kembali kita intip dalam hati Choi '_Perfect_' Siwon…

_'Apanya yang tidak sengaja? Jelas-jelas ia sengaja menubrukan diri ketubuhku! Dasar yeoja genit, apa tidak ada cara yang lebih pintar untuk menyentuhku? Sudah ratusan kali ia hanya menggunakan trik tersandung, dasar pabbo yeoja! Aish, apa sebenarnya yang ia pakai dibibirnya? Blezer-ku jadi kotor dan mengkilap!'_

.

Ya, ya, ya~ jika diteruskan tidak akan ada habisnya. Kepribadian **_black and white_** miliknya tidak akan pernah berakhir…

.

.

.

_SKIP TIME_

**ISTIRAHAT**

Bel yang untuk sebagian murid dikatakan sebagai 'penolong' itu kini telah berbunyi, sebagian murid yang tadi kusebutkan sudah langsung berlari keluar begitu bel berbunyi kurang dari lima detik saja.. guru yang mengajar bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan salam. Benar-benar murid yang durhaka -_-

Di bangku depan kelas 11-A, seorang murid ber_name-tag _Choi Siwon itu memandang lurus kearah depan, kearah guru yang masih berberes-beres dan merapikan tumpukan buku yang ia bawa. Dilihat dari sikapnya yang hanya diam saja saat anak didiknya kini telah 'hilang', sepertinya guru itu telah biasa sepertiga muridnya langsung kabur setelah bel berbunyi. Sisa murid yang masih betah berada dikelas tersebut menunggu sang guru setidaknya mengucapkan _"sampai jumpa besok"_ pada mereka, layaknya murid-murid yang sangat santun pada gurunya.

"Baiklah, sudah bel istirahat, saatnya kita mengakhiri pelajaran hari ini. Saya merasa materi yang saya ajarkan untuk sekarang sudah cukup banyak dan saya yakin kalian semua tentu telah paham apa yang sudah saya ajarkan, benar kan?" sang guru menenteng beberapa buku berkisar 50-100 halaman ditangannya, ia berbicara didepan papan tulis.

"Mengerti _seonsaengnim_!" jawab seluruh murid penuh hikmad.

"Ya, saya bangga pada kalian. Bahan ajaran yang saya ajarkan hari ini saya harap…" dan bla-bla-bla! Baik, cabut kata-kataku barusan mengenai _"setidaknya mengucapkan salam"_ barusan, karena nyatanya guru ini malah berbicara panjang-lebar. Sedangkan seluruh murid yang berada dihadapannya benar-benar mendengarkan. Ya.. mendengarkan dalam arti _visual_.

_'Aissh! Guru ini…haruskah ia berbicara sebanyak itu? Benar-benar membuang waktu istirahatku! Oh Tuhan, cepatlah Engkau ingatkan dia untuk segera pergi dari sini! Amin…'_

…batin seseorang dibarisan paling depan itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon.

"…karena itulah saya yakin kalian semua pasti dapat menempuh ujian—" guru tersebut masih terus berbicara sampai,

"Anou _seonsaengnim_."

"_Ne_, _waeyo_ Siwon _ssi_?" sang guru menatap murid yang paling dibanggakannya itu.

Siwon berdehem sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum mempesona, "Tidakkah _seonsaengnim_ merasa ingin beristirahat? Saya rasa sebagai seorang guru yang berbakti pada negara, Anda juga harus menjaga kesehatan Anda bukan?" mata Siwon memandang sang guru dengan lembut, meski sebenarnya dalam pandangan itu terdapat penuh kata-kata intimidasi _'cepatlah pergi dari sini!'_ yang tentu saja tersirat.

"Aah, kau benar Siwon _ssi_.. aku sampai lupa waktu." Sang guru memeriksa jam tangan kulit dipergelangan tangan kirinya, "Kau benar-benar murid yang istimewa Choi Siwon, selain mengayomi seluruh murid sekolah sebagai ketua perwakilan siswa kau juga begitu perduli pada guru-guru." Guru tersebut menjabat tangan Siwon dan menepuk pundak Siwon agak keras.

'_Ya! Tepukanmu itu sakit tahu!'_ batin Siwon, tentu saja.

"Anda terlalu memuji." Siwon tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.. senyuman palsu yang lebih tepat.

"Baiklah semuanya, kita akhiri sampai disini. _Annyeong_." Guru tersebut menenteng buku-buku bahan ajarnya dan melangkah menuju keluar.

"_Annyeong seonsaengnim_." Balas murid-murid semangat.

Blam!

Belum semenit pintu kelas ditutup langsung-lah semua murid bersorak gembira, memang tidak semuanya bersorak senang saat sang guru itu telah keluar dari kelas.. setidaknya ada satu orang murid yang membereskan semua buku-buku dimejanya dalam diam, ia tidak tertawa bahagia seperti yang lain.

Sedangkan Siwon, kini ia sedang dikerubungi para murid dan sedang menerima banyak ucapan terimakasih-telah-membuat-guru-itu-keluar, ditambah dengan para _yeoja_ yang begitu gencar mengajaknya istirahat bersama…paling tidak kencan secara tidak langsung, yang tentu saja ajakan mereka ditolak dengan halus oleh _namja_ tampan nan mempesona tersebut.

Dalam hati Siwon menggerutu…kebiasaan.

_'Kalian tidak ada bedanya dengan guru tadi, membuang-buang waktu istirahatku! Cepatlah kalian keluar!'_

…ya, memang tidak heran.

Satu-persatu murid pemberi selamat itu kini menghambur keluar, sedangkan para _yeoja_ yang mengajak Siwon untuk istirahat bersama pun juga mulai meninggalkan Siwon dengan raut merengut dan merajuk…untuk kesekian kalinya mereka ditolak. Kasian sekali mereka~

"Fuuh, akhirnya.. mereka benar-benar merepotkan." Setelah merasa yakin kini kelas itu telah kosong, Siwon melenggangkan kedua lengannya dipinggang, menggeleng penuh cemooh dan tersenyum masam.

"Kau memang namja penuh kebohongan Choi Siwon."

**Deg!**

Serta merta Siwon menoleh kearah belakang, kearah suara itu berasal. _'Sial, ternyata masih ada seorang murid lagi!'_ batinnya panik.

"Tidak usah kaget, aku sudah tahu seperti apa dalam hatimu yang sebenarnya itu." Kembali orang itu bersuara.

"A-hahaha.. apa maksudmu…aku tidak mengerti." Siwon berusaha memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya, kendati kurasa hal itu sia-sia saja.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah pura-pura tersenyum dihadapanku. Aku tidak akan memberi-tahu siapapun mengenai sifat aslimu." Orang itu pun beranjak bediri dari duduknya, dia berbelok menuju pintu yang terbuka lebar di belakang ruang kelas.

Dalam beberapa detik orang itu kini tak tertangkap dari pandangan Siwon yang masih terdiam ditempatnya, senyuman _namja_ tampan itu sudah luntur dan digantikan dengan raut wajah yang sulit dijelaskan. Alis tebal miliknya perlahan bertaut dan kelihatan seperti hampir bersatu,

"Tadi itu, Kim Ki…bum kan?"

.

.

Siwon melangkahkan kedua kakinya disepanjang lorong yang ramai itu, entah kenapa ia enggan memperlihatkan senyuman penuh pesona yang kerap kali ia tebarkan keseluruh penjuru sekolah.. terang saja para _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ berstatus uke begitu ingin menjadi pasangannya. Siwon terus melangkah tanpa menoleh pada siapapun yang memandangnya penuh minat, entahlah, rasanya ia sedang malas menebar feromon pada orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Siwon _oppa_!" seorang _yeoja_ berambut lurus sebahu itu dengan nekat mendekati Siwon, kenekatannya tentu saja mendatangkan protes dari para _yeoja_ dan uke. Namun ia tidak memperdulikannya.

Siwon menoleh kearah suara yang mendekatinya, "Oh, Yoona _ssi_. _Waeyo_?" Siwon tersenyum, tapi hanya senyum tipis dan terkesan memaksa.

"_Oppa_, _gwanchanayo_? Apa _oppa_ sedang tidak sehat?" Tanya Yoona penuh kekhawatiran, tentu saja kekhawatiran yang ia harapkan akan membuat ia dicap sebagai _yeoja_ yang baik dan perhatian.. sudah biasa.

"_Ani_, aku baik-baik saja. _Nan gwaenchana_ Yoona _ssi_, terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan keadaanku." Siwon kembali tersenyum tipis, ia sendiri merasa bingung dengannya saat ini.

'_Aneh.. kemana kebiasaanku yang selalu mudah tersenyum? Entah kenapa saat ini aku malas sekali untuk berbuat baik secara pura-pura, gah! Aku bingung sekali!'_ batinnya berteriak penuh tanda tanya.

"_Jeongmalyo_? Tapi _oppa_ kelihatannya—"

"Yoona _ssi_, bolehkah aku pergi sekarang? Teman-temanku sudah menungguku, permisi." Siwon langsung memotong perkataan Yoona, ia melangkah menjauhi yeoja yang kini memandangnya penuh heran.

.

.

**AT ****CANTEEN**

Empat _namja_ kini terlihat duduk mengitari salah satu meja dikantin SMHS itu. Keempat _namja_ yang tidak kalah terkenal seperti Choi Siwon, tentu saja karena mereka berempat tidak kalah tampan sepertinya…yah meskipun dua diantara mereka lebih pantas disebut 'cantik' dan 'manis' ketimbang tampan. Keempat _namja_ tersebut adalah sahabat baik Choi Siwon sejak _Junior High_. Terlebih keempat _namja _ini semuanya tergabung dalam anggota perwakilan siswa yang diketuai oleh Siwon, mari kuperkenalkan…

Kim Heechul – Kelas 12B sebagai wakil ketua.

Tan Hankyung – Kelas 12B mantan ketua namun tetap turut andil dalam kepengurusan.

Lee Sungmin – Kelas 12A di bagian sekertariat kelompok.

Cho Kyuhyun – Kelas 10A di bagian bendahara kelompok.

Kembali kecerita,

Keempat namja tersebut tampak terlihat romantis dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Mungkin inilah alasan terbesar kenapa seluruh _yeoja_ dan _namja_ berstatus uke/seme lebih mendominasi untuk memperebutkan Choi Siwon, karena keempat sahabat Siwon itu telah memiliki pasangannya masing-masing. Jika kau mencoba merebut salah satunya, maka siap-siap saja kau mendapatkan balasan dari pasangan _namja_ yang kau incar itu. _Possessive_? _Yeah that's right_…

"_Aish_ kalian ini, bisakah berhenti ber-_lovey dovey_ dihadapanku? Apa kalian tidak lihat seluruh pandangan mengarah pada kalian hah?" Siwon langsung menempati tempat duduk diantara Hankyung dan Kyuhyun, ia menggeleng pelan dan mendecih.

"_Ya_, yang mereka lihat bukan kami tapi kehadiranmu _pabbo_!" Heechul yang merasa kesal acara romantisnya diganggu langsung melempar gulungan tissue dari atas meja, beruntung Siwon dapat mengelak dari lemparan Heechul.

"Chullie, sudahlah.." sang pawang macan a.K.a Hankyung langsung mendekap bahu Heechul, sedangkan Heechul merengut penuh kesal.

"Kyunnie~ aku cemas dengan Hyukie. Bagaimana ini?" Tiba-tiba sang _aegyo_ diantara mereka bersuara, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun penuh tatapan memelas. _Such as cute bunny_…

'_Shit! Kalau kami hanya berdua saja, kelinci buntal ini pasti akan langsung kusergap!'_ batin Kyuhyun nelangsa.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin, "Hyukie? Siapa _hyung_?"

"Dia sepupuku yang baru pindah kekelas 11-D, dia benar-benar nekat pindah dari Mokpo hanya untuk mengejar _namjachingu_-nya di Seoul!" Sungmin menggembungkan kedua pipinya. _So C-U-T-E_~~

"_Ya_, Ming! Berhenti memasang tampang itu! Kau tidak lihat, disini banyak mata-mata nakal yang memandangmu penuh nafsu?" Kyuhyun langsung menepuk kedua pipi Sungmin pelan, "Apa kalian lihat-lihat?! Sana urusi urusan kalian masing-masing, jangan pandangi Lee Sungmin lagi atau kalian rasakan sendiri akibatnya!" ia berteriak dan memandang sadis pada setiap pasang mata yang memandang Sungmin-NYA, tidak perduli ia baru tahun pertama di SMHS, Sungmin miliknya dan itu MUTLAK untuknya.

"Siapa _namjachingu_ sepupumu itu _hyung_?" Siwon mengacuhkan keributan yang dibuat oleh _hoobae_ paling _evil_ itu, kembali ia mengahadap Sungmin yang terlihat menggeleng melihat kelakuan _childish namjachingu_-nya.

"Ah, kalau tidak salah Hyukie selalu menyebutnya '_Fishy_', aku tidak tahu nama aslinya. Aku bahkan baru mendengar ceritanya kalau ia sudah punya _namjachingu_ setelah ia pindah kesini, jadi aku juga tidak tahu yang mana orangnya." Sungmin mengindikan bahu

Siwon hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Sungmin, tanpa sengaja matanya memandang kearah salah satu meja disudut kantin. Meja yang hanya diduduki oleh seorang murid, murid _namja_ tepatnya.

'_Kim Kibum.'_ batinnya. Ya, memang Siwon tidak salah, murid yang ia lihat memang Kim Kibum.

Entah kenapa kini Siwon memandang lurus pada Kibum, padahal ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berada dikantin saat itu rasanya tidak mungkin Kibum akan menyadari ada yang memandangnya. Siwon bahkan mengabaikan _yeoja-yeoja_ yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya, dengan tersenyum genit tentunya, tapi kali ini Siwon mengabaikan pandangan penuh pujian mereka…melirik pun tidak. Mata _onyx_ tajamnya masih terfokus pada _namja_ pemilik surai legam yang duduk disudut kantin.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba Siwon terkaget, melihat Kibum yang berdiri dari tempatnya secara refleks ia ikut terlonjak.

"Hng? Ada apa Won?" Hankyung yang memang duduk disebelahnya menoleh pada Siwon. Jangan ditanya kenapa Kyuhyun yang juga duduk disebelahnya tidak mendengar pekikan Siwon, saat ini Kyuhyun sedang mati-matian menjaga _bunny boy_ milik-NYA dari tatapan mesum seme-seme disana. Baik, lupakan hal itu.

Siwon mengerjap, "Aah an-_anieyo_ Han _hyung_, ng.. ku-kurasa aku ingin ketoilet dulu." Ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, setelah menoleh pada Hankyung ia memutar kembali tatapannya.

Sial, sudah hilang. Batinnya.

.

**SIWON POV**

Fuuh, akhirnya aku malah benar-benar ketoilet. Sejujurnya aku sendiri bingung dengan diriku sendiri, kenapa aku sangat penasaran dengan Kim Kibum itu? Sudah berapa bulan aku sekelas dengannya? Ck, aku ini aneh sekali.

"Hae!"

Mataku membulat. Aku tahu itu suara siapa. Dengan cepat aku mencuci tanganku di wastafel kamar mandi dan mengelapnya dengan _tissue_ yang telah disediakan, setelah kuyakin tanganku telah kering kubuang _tissue_ tersebut dan langsung beranjak keluar.

Benar dugaanku, itu Kim Kibum. Ia sedang berdiri didepan pintu perpustakaan dengan seorang _namja_, aku tidak mengenal _namja_ yang kalau tidak salah ia panggil 'Hae' itu.

"Kibummie~ kau itu susah sekali dihubungi hah, kemarin kau kemana masa tiba-tiba hilang?" _namja_ bernama 'Hae' itu merengut.

Eh? Kibummie?

"Cih, kau itu yang susah dihubungi Hae. Lagipula kau lah yang suka tiba-tiba hilang, dan aku tahu apa alasanmu yang suka tiba-tiba hilang itu."

"Hehehe kau tau saja _chagi_~"

Ch-_chagi_? Ia memanggilnya '_chagi_'?

Lho, kenapa aku mengurusi cara panggil orang pada Kim Kibum.

"Berhenti memanggilku '_chagi_', Hae. Itu menggelikan, memangnya kau mau _dia_ marah hem?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" kulihat _namja_ bernama 'Hae' itu langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada, "Aku bisa mati kalau ia sampai membenciku."

**DEG!**

Eh? Kok jantungku…?

"Hmp, dasar _pabbo_. Aku heran, kenapa mengenalmu selama bertahun-tahun tapi kepintaranmu tidak bertambah-tambah juga?"

"_Ya_, Kim Kibum! Aku ini lebih tua darimu, lagipula aku sekarang makin pintar tahu!"

"Sudahlah, aku bisa jadi bodoh kalau berada didekatmu terus. Aku mau keperpustakaan dulu, ada buku yang sedang kucari."

"Dasar kutu buku, berkencanlah terus dengan tumpukan kertas itu. Aku ada janji dengan monyet kesayanganku, _bye_ Bummie~"

Kini tidak kulihat lagi sosok Kim Kibum maupun 'Hae' didepan pintu perpustakaan. Disana telah sepi, daerah perpustakaan memang bukan menjadi tempat favorit murid-murid.. untuk kasus Kibum, kurasa berbeda.

Kim…Kibum?

**—!**

Kembali kurasakan satu dentuman pelan yang menghentak jantungku. Aku menyerngit. Heran? Sepertinya iya…

"Ada apa denganku?" aku menyentuh daerah dadaku, tepatnya pada sisi yang menyembunyikan jantungku. Masih berdetak cepat, tapi…kenapa?

Aku memandang pintu perpustakaan dan langsung melangkahkan kakiku kesana. Setelah sampai didepan ruangan itu, tanganku langsung terulur untuk membukanya.

"Ohh, Kibum _ssi_.. sudah kuduga kau akan datang, buku pesananmu sudah tiba."

Suara Mrs. Kim lah yang pertama kali kudengar saat pintu perpustakaan telah kubuka dengan sempurna. Mrs. Kim adalah pustakawati SMSH yang sudah berusia setengah abad. Aku menolehkan pandanganku pada suara itu, Mrs. Kim menyebut nama Kibum…kan?

"Wah, kukira aku akan ketinggalan buku itu." Kibum, sesuai dugaanku, berdiri disamping meja Mrs. Kim. Aku dapat melihat wajah Kim Kibum dari samping karena ia sedang menghadap lurus pada Mrs. Kim, tangan Kim Kibum terlihat menggenggam buku berukuran 25cm lebih bercover ungu tua yang mungkin halamannya ada berkisar 200-an.. entahlah.

"_Ne_, kau pasti sangat ingin membaca lanjutan seri itu kan? Kau terus bertanya padaku mengenai kiriman buku baru, makanya aku tahu kau begitu menginginkan buku ini. Setelah kiriman buku baru datang, aku pun langsung menyimpan satu untuk bisa kau pinjam." Mrs. Kim tampak tersenyum dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kini kau bisa membacanya dengan tenang Kibum _ssi_, hahaha…"

**DEG!**

"Ehm, _jeongmal gamsahamnida_ Kim _ahjumma_. Aku sangat berterima-kasih padamu~" Kibum membungkuk hormat dan tidak ketinggalan,

Kembali tersenyum pada Mrs. Kim.

_Deg deg deg!_

Senyum Kim Kibum entah kenapa terlihat sangat…

"Choi Siwon?"

"Eh?" aku tersentak, kutolehkan pandanganku kearah depan. Kim Kibum.

"Kenapa berdiri didepan pintu perpustakaan?"

"Eh, ah, _aniya_ tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf menghalangimu.." aku bergeser sedikit untuk memberikannya jalan. Dasar bodoh, kenapa aku terlihat aneh sekali dari tadi? Kulihat Kim Kibum mendekap buku ber_cover _ungu tua itu didadanya dan berjalan menuju kearah keluar pintu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana tampangku saat ini.

Tap.

Kudengar langkah Kibum berhenti.

"Aku…rasanya belum lihat senyummu sejak keluar kelas tadi Choi Siwon?"

"Hah?" aku memandangnya dengan heran, apa maksudnya?

Ia menoleh padaku, "Tapi, kau tampak lebih baik jika tidak tersenyum palsu."

Ahh…

"_Annyeong_, Siwon _ssi_." Kibum pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlalu dari situ.

Aku terdiam. Aku terus melihat punggungnya yang lebih kecil dariku itu kian menjauh, dan semakin tak terlihat dipandanganku.

"Ia… tersenyum…" suaraku terdengar lirih dan pelan.

.

.

_Jadi itu yang ada di balik wajah angkuhnya…_

_Jadi itu yang ada di balik wajah dinginnya…_

_Senyumnya… sangat indah…_

_Sangat teramat indah…_

_Dan entah kenapa,_

_Senyum itu kini sudah terpatri di dasar hatiku…_

.

.

.

**TBC/END**

.

Another fanfic about SiBum by me, can I keep this or should I delete this?

.

.

Need ur respond, just if u wanna to RnR~ ^O^/


End file.
